


Non tutto il male viene per nuocere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [17]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Per ripicca, Koji ha scritto il numero di Ryohei nei bagni della scuola e facendogli così ricevere una serie di telefonate oscene. Sasagawa non sa che questo porterà a un risvolto tutt'altro che negativo.Oculus e altri sono miei Oc.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i49fJxSFcfE.





	Non tutto il male viene per nuocere

Non tutto il male viene per nuocere

 

Ryohei strinse il cellulare con forza e sbuffò sonoramente, cliccò e rispose.

“È qui l’amante desideroso che ha scritto il suo numero su tutto il bagno? Perché sono parecchio interessato” disse una voce maschile dall’altra parte della cornetta.

Ryohei chiuse la chiamata.

Il cellulare suonò nuovamente e Ryohei rispose. Udì delle risatine di ragazze.

“Amante desideroso?” chiese una di loro.

Ryohei chiuse la telefonata e sbuffò sonoramente. Il telefono squillò nuovamente, rispose roteando gli occhi. Si udirono degli ansiti e richiuse la chiamata.

“Dannato Koji, me la pagherai. Lo so che è colpa tua di questi messaggi osceni, lo hai scritto tu il mio numero sulle pareti del bagno con quelle sciocche scritte. Se Hibari-san lo scopre, questa volta ti morde a morte abbastanza da farti pentire di essere nato. E vediamo se finalmente le bidelle si decidono a cancellarlo” borbottò.

< Che periodo terribile. Sawada e gli altri sono scomparsi per un sacco di tempo e non riuscivo a trovarli. Finalmente mi riunisco a loro in un futuro in cui sono assolutamente inutile. Supero una prova insensata con un prete pazzo che mi perseguita dall’anello in cui è quasi morta mia sorella e come sempre Kyoya mi ha ignorato.

Questa cosa che i soli vadano ignorati mi sembra estremamente idiota!

Sawada, per sconfiggere quel tipo volante che sacrificava i suoi uomini per conquistare o distruggere, devo ancora capirlo, mondi è dovuto diventare qualcosa che non è.

Ho scoperto che nel futuro ero sposato con la migliore amica di mia sorella, ma quando l’ho invitata a un appuntamento… il primo della mia vita, il tutto si è svolto in modo disastroso.

Al cinema si è annoiata, ha detto così tante cattiverie su quelle scene di guerra realmente storiche che fuori da lì mi hanno picchiato. Mi ha rimproverato perché sono ‘violento’ e faccio preoccupare Kyoya, ma questa volta era colpa sua. Il gelataio era un nostro compagno di classe e per colpa di questa storia del numero in bagno ci ha provato con me. E Hanna mi ha piantato fraintendendo.

Sì, un periodo di merda > rifletté. Il telefonino suonò nuovamente e il giovane rispose.

“All’estremo, chi è?!” sbraitò.

“Ryohei, ti amo. Finalmente ho il tuo numero” disse una voce maschile.

Ryohei arrossì e sgranò gli occhi.

“S-scusi, con chi parlo?” domandò. Dall’altra parte sentì un sospirò, seguito da una serie di passi.

“Lo so che magari non ti ricordi di me. Io sono Oculus… Dylan Oculus. Ti ricordi di me?” domandò.

Ryohei ridacchiò.

“All’estremo. Come va all’università?!” gridò.

“Ho trovato un lavoretto in biblioteca. Però sai, gli Yamamoto ora vogliono che lavori per loro. Non so come dire alla Yakuza che in realtà sono fedele ai Vongol…”. Iniziò a rispondere.

“Sai. Ora anche io sono dalla parte dei Vongola. Potremmo vederci una di queste volte” propose Ryohei. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli argentei.

“E la cintura dei campioni?” domandò Oculus.

“Sto ancora combattendo per lei.

Sai, non credevo di piacerti ancora, dopo tutto questo tempo. Insomma, ‘la faccenda’ tra noi fu abbastanza complicata. Dannato Hibari-sama” sussurrò.

“Beh, fu estrema, come tutto con te” ammise Dylan.

Ryohei rise rumorosamente e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Un vero uomo deve esserlo. Senti, che ne dici se ci vediamo oggi alla biblioteca della tua università? Magari usciamo, ma se vuoi un gelato, non quello vicino al cinema” disse gentilmente.

< Alla fine, vuoi vedere che Koji mi ha fatto un favore? Alla faccia sua, della sua combriccola e soprattutto di Mochida > pensò.

“Che ne dici se ti offro una gita in parca? Così possiamo parlare e magari anche fare una corsetta al parco” ribatté Oculus.

Ryohei sorrise.

“Va bene all’ESTREMO!” sbraitò.

< Forse le cose andranno meglio > pensò.


End file.
